secondary_driving_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Newburg, Calisota
Spoiler Warning: This is fictional. Newburg, Calisota never existed in real life and was an EDU game until May 24, 2016. For the one in Disney, see here: http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Calisota Newburg, Calisota is a fictional capital city and state in the United States and formerly part of the EDU (project). As of today, it has a population of about 1,000,000. History It was Febuary 22, 1732 (the day George Washington was born) Alicota/Calisota was founded by Daniel Murphy. During the mid-1730s, the settlement was ruled by New France. The settlement contains a farm. Native Americans lived there. During the Revolutionary War, the settlement was destroyed. In 1785, the settlement was rebuilt with gravestones remembering those who died in the war. 19th century During the late 1850s, The U.S. Constitution signed a treaty for the Alicota Territory to be created, While at Supreme Court, Allen Newburg (born April 19th 1820) was shot and killed by a sniper Harvey Jackson (born in the same date as Allen Newburg) as he was announcing that the Alicota Territory will be established in the early 1860s. In the early 1860s, Alicota Territory was established 2 months after the assassination, (suggesting that he was killed on November 6, 1859 and Alicota Territory was established on January 26, 1860.) A town was also named after Allen Newburg. During Civil War, slaves in Alicota used the railroads to get to the free states. They also fought in the war leaving 420 people fighting from Alicota dead. Today, the Newburg Cemetery (now Newburg Riots Memorial) has honored those who fought during the war. In the late 1880s, The Supreme Court says that the name Alicota will be changed to Calisota (to reference the Alicota controversy) which makes it Calisota Territory to avoid confusion with the other state name Alicota. One person was arrested (and executed in February 15th, 1900) for threatening to kill everybody in America if Alicota was changed to Calisota. His name was Harvey Jackson Jr. (born a few days before Harvey Jackson's arrest.) The day after Alicota was changed to Calisota, Alicota was claimed in the Western United States. 20th century During the 1900s, an event called the Calisota Claim occurred. The U.S Constitution signed a treaty for Calisota to became a state in 1912. During World War I, The skyline in Newburg, Calisota continued to grow larger and larger since they can't destroy Newburg. In World War II, jet fighters destroy the city and planted a nuclear bomb; (which exploded the city of Newburg) Franklin D. Roosevelt then issued a statement to join World War II after the bombing on Pearl Harbor, and the nuclear explosion in Newburg. During the 1950s, Interstate 47 was built after the Interstate Highway System was created, remains of the destruction from World War II in the city were kept for the Newburg History Museum which is located in Downtown Newburg, The City of Newburg was rebuilt, Newburg Regional Airport, and Newburg Airfield was built as well. In June 9th 1965, Newburg mayor Steve McDonald was assassinated by an unknown shooter on live television as he was delivering a speech to people. It was unknown who was the fugitive was until May 3rd 1970, when they found the shooter that was pulled over in a traffic stop; he said: "My names Jeff and I was the one who shot the mayor with an AK-47!" just as the officer that pulled him over tried to ask for his ID. Then, he was arrested instead of threatening to shoot the officer with an AK-47. He was later identified as Jeff Sparto. At one point, he tried to carjack the police car while handcuffed but the officer called backup and then they dragged him out of the police car. He said he wanted to kill the mayor for his birthday. In 1968, Newburg was rioted after a reaction to the Martin Luther King Jr assassination. In the mid 1970s' Calisota Department of Transportation started widening Interstate 47 to increase congestion. On the day of the widening, a news helicopter reporter fell to his death after falling from KAN-TV's chopper. They were covering a story about the widening when viewers saw the camera fall into the water. The pilot ended up having to make an emergency landing at the Newburg Airfield after he puked in the helicopter. KAN 5 issued an apology about what happened, and their news chopper was grounded. The news crews decided that the helicopter camera will need a replacement which the photographer has to use his hand until 1999 which has a Cineflex Cam. A deadly F-5 tornado struck Newburg on March 11th, 1984, It caused major damage to the airport, then made it's way into Downtown, caused damage to Interstate 47 making the river bridge collapse, Hailstorms caused damage to the freeway bridge, and the tornado ended east of the stateline. There was 500 deaths at that time. On March 29th 1986, a bomb went off at a building near the car dealership killing 10 and injuring 2 people; the perpetrators' plan was to try to make the Newburg Estates fall so that thousands of people will die but the plan failed and caused some minor damage to the building. On April 16th, 1994, R.J. Simpson led police on a pursuit for attempted murder on a mayor Larry Spike. The whole city of Newburg watched as the pursuit of the White Bronco unfolds. He went north on Interstate 47 thinking he can make a run from the police. It ended in Tulsa, Oklahoma when the suspect went to a house starting a standoff, and he was arrested. On September 11th, 1994, two news choppers collide in mid air while covering a police pursuit, They crashed into the water and survived without injuries. (The helicopters were Channel 4's KTNB SkyCam (Now SKYBLOX) and Sky 5 from KAN-TV.) The FAA says that the crash was caused by pilots' failure to see each other. That chase started in North Newburg at the Texas Stateline when Calisota Highway Patrol tried to pull the stolen Tahoe over, he backed up into a police cruiser, and then he got off the freeway, stopped and carjacked a Dodge Pickup Truck. Then the crash happened. That chase ends in Lake Charles with the suspect barricading himself inside a house then SWAT threw tear gas, and then he surrendered. His name was Jeff Sparto the one who killed the mayor back in 1965. He was 50 years old at that time. He then died in 2000 after a 2 hour police chase that started in Newburg and then it ended in Houston Texas when he was shot by HPD/DPS officers. That chase began in North Newburg after a routine traffic stop for an expired car tag. It ended at South Loop at the SH 288 interchange with a fatal shooting. He was 56 years old at that time. 2 years before that police pursuit happened, he was released from prison for having good behavior there. 21st century In 2001, most of Newburg was entirely flooded by Tropical Storm Allison, most of the airport was damaged, and there were 400 deaths after a large amount of floodwaters. During the September 11th, 2001 attacks, a Southwest Airlines flight was hijacked and was planned to crash into the Empire State Building at 9:55 am just before the South Tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. However it did not work because the passengers seized control of the plane and made it land safely at the Newburg Regional Airport. It was originally going to arrive at LAX (Los Angeles International Airport). When Hurricane Katrina and Rita stuck in 2005, a large evacuation happened, people drive the wrong way on Interstate 47 southbound to head north. During Rita, floodwaters washed out the Interstate 47 passing under the Main St overpass, and caused large amount of damages. In 2008, an EF-1 tornado struck the city during Hurricane Ike; It caused lots of damages and also flooded half of Interstate 47, The tornado ended at the river when it turned into a waterspout. On March 16, 2016, West Newburg was closed because of the flooding at the Sabine River. The National Weather Service said that there would be a flood watch which causes the city of Newburg, Newburg Regional Airport, South Newburg, and West Newburg closed until March 24th. As of March 18th 2016, all of Newburg was flooded prior to the flooding in Louisiana, Thousands were being evacuated as floodwaters were continuing to rise and the river has flooded the whole city as well. After the flooding, Interstate 47 was washed out again and emergency repaving was performed. Another flooding happened on May 27, 2016 when storms coming from Houston hits Newburg, and was under a flood watch/warning. See here: 2016 Newburg Flood. As of July 2016, it is known to be a busy area of the United States. Restaurants In July 2016, the city started adding popular restaurants like Burger King, Whataburger, Jack in the Box, McDonalds, Pizza Hut, Domino's Pizza, DQ, (Dairy Queen) Olive Garden, Applebee's, Outback Steakhouse, Starbucks, Arby's, Wendy's, Chick-fil-A, Five Guys, Carl's Jr, Chuck-E-Cheese's, Rainforest Cafe, Ruby Tuesday, Red Lobster, IHOP, Sonic Drive In, Taco Bell, Red Robin, Waffle House, and In-N-Out Burger. Downtown Newburg Diner was built in 2014 until 2016, when it was destroyed in the 3rd round of the 2016 Newburg Riots. Today, they are still rebuilding the Newburg Diner. Crime Rate * In Downtown Newburg, it has a low crime rate due to being populated, having lower chances of shootings, and has less murders. * In South Newburg, it has a medium crime rate. It was originally called South Central Newburg but due to higher crime rates, it was renamed to South Newburg in 2002. It has some gang members in the area and tourists coming there will see some vandalism created by some gang members. * In North Newburg, it has a low crime rate. It only has rare chances of murder, and people there can relax at the beach without incident. * In West Newburg, there are no crimes; they are very rare to happen; No murders, or anything crime related but the chances are, they are extremely rare. Climate * Always sunny, tourists and people can relax at the beach, medium chances of rain, cooler temperatures, rarely hot temperatures, and sometimes cloudy. Sometimes, tropical depressions, storms, and hurricanes can hit the city according to the National Weather Center. Population * In 1860, the population reached 2,000. This is because houses were built in the territory before the Civil War. * In 1900 census, population reached 4,000. At that time, more skyscrapers were being built. But during World War II, It lowered down to 3,657 due to the nuke of 1941. * In 2000, the population hit 900,000. This suggests more people visited the area. * As of 2010, it reaches 1,000,000. It is known to be a busy area of the United States. * In 2016, the population stayed at 1,000,000 due to the riots. It will reach 2,000,000 in 2017. Major Transportations There are no international airports in the Newburg Area but they have an airfield located in West Newburg and a regional airport in North Newburg. Only problem is that the Interstate 47 was backed up due to the 3rd round of riots. There are 3 news helicopters present in the area which KNEW-TV sharing the same helicopter KTNB leases and both having their own news helicopter reporter in the air. KTNB helicopter flies in the morning until 1:50 pm when KNEW chopper goes up at 2:00. KAN-TV has their own helicopter and a reporter in the chopper. KNCN-TV and KBL-TV shares the same helicopter with the anchors covering the story while using the helicopter view. Helicopters can land and take off from the Newburg Airfield. Tourism in Newburg * Starting in July 2016, a new district was added. Pony City is located in North Newburg which is causing brony fandom to come to Newburg. Construction began in March 2016 but due to the riots, construction is delayed. It recontinued a few days after the riots ended. Channel 6 in Newburg has a sub channel which aired The Hub Network (Now Discovery Family) after Hasbro Inc. sold KNEW-TV on October 10, 2010 (which was sold by Disney from 1985 until 1999.) 2016 Newburg Riots (the longest catagory of this page) For the longest version of the page about the riots, see here: 2016 Newburg Riots Round One * Also known as the CanadianRoadGeek riots, it started as a bomb threat that happened at 1:06 AM on April 2nd 2016, when SWAT surrounded the entire state because of a bomb threat made by CanadianRoadgeek (who left the EDU once again stealing Newburg) who wanted to declare war on Newburg and America because of EDU. A manhunt began, he also wanted to destroy Newburg with nuclear and atomic bombs to replace it and make it not look like UD: Newark. Before the riots, when citizens hear that CanadianRoadgeek rejoins EDU again, they would start a riot all over the city destroying everything in its path. The day before, CalisotaDOT finished the repaving of Interstate 47 prior to the flooding. Homeland Department of Security protected the city and issued a high risk attack on Newburg, Calisota. They also issued a mandatory evacuation (which means everybody in the city had to evacuate) for the entire state as well. He also threatened to shoot people as well. CanadianRoadgeek rejoined the EDU again on April 2nd 2016 starting a riot, and then he left, ending the brief riot. The only areas that were destroyed in the riot was the apartment in South Newburg, half of North Newburg, and houses on Fenwick Street, the Downtown Newburg car dealership, North Newburg car dealership, and the houses at the river in Downtown Newburg. Moments later, SWAT found CanadianRoadgeek after they found him trying to activate a bomb via the computer to kill the police and SWAT members, and while doing so, the computer ended up getting a blue screen of death in the Allen Newburg Hotel due to the ExplodeYourPC.exe virus he put on the computer. He was then surrounded by police; and at one point, he threatened to shoot police with a shotgun but it turned out it was a replica/toy gun when he pulled the trigger. Then he throws a sharp spiked stick and nearly impales an officer in the eye. Moments later, he then got arrested after a K-9 bit him, and then police sent him back to Canada removing his ticket to the USA. Damage costed 4K ROBUX/dollars and there were only 1 deaths in this riot. There were 40 rioters but all of them were arrested and none of them were killed. Round Two * Also known as the JaketheGamer144 riots, it began on April 6, 2016 shortly before 10 pm Central Time when Jakethegamer144 changed the Newburg gameplay to a message about Newburg being owned by the new group he joined which sparks public outrage. People from a driving universe team, Newburg, and nobody from EDU joined with the rioters; destroying everything in it's path. The riot ended when JaketheGamer144 rejoined EDU on April 9th 2016, he learned his lesson so he will not do it ever again. Several communities were destroyed in the riot, and North Newburg was destroyed as well; the only building not destroyed were the Newburg Regional Airport, and the Newburg History Museum which sustained minor damage to the roof. For several days, it was still closed to the public due to reconstruction. Reconstruction was delayed due to heavy rains that did flood Newburg since the evening of April 16th 2016. The city of Newburg reopened on April 16th in the afternoon with few roads closed. On April 19th 2016, Western Calisota was in Flood Watch due to flooding southwest of the stateline and prior to April 18th flooding. For more information, See here: 2016 Newburg Flood. Damage costed 10K ROBUX/dollars, 4,000 riots, there were 6,000 deaths and 9,000 injuries in this riot along with 500 riots killed and 3,500 riots arrested. On May 06, 2016, the buildings that were destroyed in the aftermath of the April 2016 riots were rebuilt. Round Three * Also known as the DrivingGuy4402 riots, it began in the evening of May 15, 2016 just after 9:20 pm Central Time when an EDU group/team member told outgamed100 to kick DrivingGuy4402 from EDU which caused a public anger and outrage. Another riot began, it started in South Newburg with a crowd of 240 protests. There were rioters holding signs like "DrivingGuy4402 being kicked from EDU is not funny", and "We want DrivingGuy4402 back in EDU", rioters heavily causing arson on buildings, civil disturbance, property damage, angry protests, firefights, large violence, causing vandalism in the city, fistfights, killings, rioters carjacking people including a man and a woman inside (which they were both killed), physical attacks involving sticks, guns, various objects, bottles, rocks, and bricks, victims having seizures, raidings, people stealing TVs and throwing them on streets, bricks, heavy objects thrown at cars, and people beaten up. The rioters moved to Downtown Newburg where they started destroying buildings there. Widespread looting began, someone who was Jeff Sparto II exploded the External Driving Universe Headquarters in Newburg and the Universal Gaming Company Headquarters causing the two buildings to collapse, and then evacuation was ordered for all of Newburg, Calisota due to the riots. At one point, a rainstorm came in and a violent bang from the lightning killed 200 riots on May 18th 2016; 40 riots were able to survive it, they comment LIKE A BOSS; and they almost got drowned by the floodwaters. At one point, they light up a bomb at a safety building they were in (which was the Allen Newburg Hotel which was the scene of the first round of the riots) and then they somehow survived when the building collapsed. On the afternoon of May 20, 2016, the riots marched from Downtown to North Newburg with a rioter driving a stolen vehicle loaded with a bomb located inside the trunk minutes before the car bomb exploded the Interstate 47 bridge. Then, they start destroying houses and buisnesses in North Newburg. When another rainstorm came, 10 riots were killed by a lightning bolt on May 21, 2016. As of May 22, 2016, the riot ended when members of the Calisota Army National Guard was called in to stop rioting. The rioters did comply and then they surrendered and the police arrested 30 riots; DrivingGuy4402 then rebecame an EDU founder moments after the riot ended. 210 riots were killed along with 40,000 people dead, and 50,000 people injured in this. 2 cops were killed in this as well. The end of the riots got EDU's rivals' attention to cause vandalism on the wiki and mess with the article about the riots. All local news channels in Newburg, Beaumont, and Lake Charles broke in shortly after DrivingGuy4402 was kicked and arrested in Newburg. Minutes after they return back to regular programming, they break in again after a report of a demonstration. South Newburg was the only area half destroyed in the riots but the rioters came to join the gang members and managed to get to Downtown. At one point, a KNEW-TV news van was under attack when rioters threw rocks and signs at the vehicle. It had heavy damage and managed to get away before they could destroy the van. It did survive the attack. And at one point in the evening the riot began, people in a Downtown Newburg restaurant started throwing random items at people and began destroying other customers' food when they hear on the TV news that DrivingGuy4402 was kicked from EDU, they started attacking people, throwing cups of soda and water at random people, and setting the restaurant on fire resulting in 5 people killed in the chaos. A cell phone video about it showed the family's dinner time for their child's birthday and moments later, it shows people getting angry about the situation and saw the whole thing unfold. The family did survive the chaos in the restaurant. In the aftermath of the EDU Headquarters and Universal Gaming Company Headquarters, there were destroyed chairs, ruined coffee machines, broken PCs and iPads, and a picture that reads We love EDU!, and an image of DrivingGuy4402 cracked in the damaged EDU and Universal Gaming Company Headquarters. Today, reconstruction is underway. Newburg PD were searching for survivors who got trapped trying to hide from the riots but all of them were found. Reconstruction is expected to be finished in 2017. This was one of the most deadliest riots in the history of Newburg (even more deadlier than the 1992 Los Angeles Riots). Damage costed 9M ROBUX/dollars, 100 buildings were burned during the riots for example: the stores, diners, restaurants, buffets, and businesses were destroyed by the rioters. For several weeks, reconstruction continued. It was confirmed on June 4th 2016 that the Calisota Rebuilding Department says that the External Driving Headquarters in Newburg will be moved to Nashville, Tennessee and will be replaced with the JaketheGamer144 HQ to prevent future riots in Newburg. The new headquarters will be located at the former location of the EDU Headquarters in the Downtown section of Newburg when finished in 2017. People from a driving universe team, Newburg, gang members from South Newburg, and nobody from EDU joined the rioters at that time. It reopened to ONLY local traffic on June 13, 2016 after some buildings were rebuilt. A funeral and memorial for the victims of the riots were held at the Newburg Church and the Newburg Cemetery was changed to Newburg Riots Memorial. The diner destroyed in the riots was renamed in honor of Christina Grimmie who was killed on June 10, 2016 in Orlando. The day after the riot began, CanadianRoadgeek (who was arrested prior to round one of the riots) was released from a Canadian prison for having good behavior there. When Canadian officials found him vandalizing the EDU wiki, they started searching for him. The suspect was found in his secret underground house hiding in the closet, they started shooting, found that he did not have a gun, and he is arrested again and sentenced to 1 year in prison. Some movies were delayed due to the Newburg Theaters suffering major damage from the riots. It was rebuilt on June 23, 2016 and was rescheduled on June 25th. On June 21, 2016, Donald Trump and President Obama came to Newburg to pray for the riot victims. People help donate for people who lost loved ones during the riots. Before the riots, Police protected the state due to a driving universe team changing the Welcome sign to Noobburg and the Welcome To Calisota was changed to EDU people and Driving is a big fat noob. They also got Homeland Department of Security to protect the city due to vandalism in the city while trying to recover from the 2nd riots. 3 people were arrested in this. On April 28, 2016, Interstate 47 got shut down in Newburg to remove the graffiti created by a driving universe team. It happened on April 27, 2016. Today, the Interstate 47 in Calisota bridge crossing the river will be replaced with a new bridge for 1.5 million ROBUX/dollars so people will no longer have to think it's a copy of TwentyTwoPilots' UD: Newark which will be completed on January 2017. The new bridge will have a new design. The name for the new bridge is unknown at this time. Interstate 47 is being redone at this time, what the construction workers did at this time is that they removed overpasses crossing the former I-47 and reconstructing them by turning them into underpasses. To do that, they had to shut down the stretch of the freeway and force traffic coming from Louisiana onto I-647 and southbound lanes to an exit to a road called Steve McDonald Memorial Road. Some roads were renamed after the riot victims. In the upcoming series Roblox's Wildest Police Videos, EDU declined to show the riots on a segment. This is due to a possibility an argument will happen again. It will be only seen on Roblox's Wildest Police Videos in Newburg and on private. On July 4th 2016, a firework show was dedicated to the riot victims. They use rainbow colors to prayed for the riot victims. They used music in memory of the riot victims and the Orlando nightclub shooting victims. EDU: The Movie was originally going to air in Newburg but due to the riots, it was delayed. It was cancelled after Newburg was no longer an EDU game. It was banned worldwide due to references of the destruction of Newburg. On July 17th, CanadianRoadgeek is released from prison for rejoining EDU. Notable People * Harvey Jackson and his family * Allen Newburg (before the town was founded) * Jeff Sparto * Steve McDonald * Bill Lester (KAN-TV Chopper 5 (now Sky 5)) Spoilers end here. In Roblox *On March 7, 2016 just as DrivingGuy4402 got into the game, everything was messed up due to a glitch caused by ROBLOX. *The state name was originally Alicota but it was changed to Calisota due to copyright issues with hva_skjera's Alicota in Countrylife Roleplaying. *This game is infamous for being known for it's heavy criticism and controversy like people putting comments like "This is a ripoff of Newark." This caused an argument to last from March to June 2016. An EDU team member uncopylocks everything and puts "Remember to dislike because we use free models!" after changing Newburg to UrmomsvilleXDD which causes people to dislike it. During the argument, people left EDU to join NADU. *When CanadianRoadgeek left the EDU team once again on April 02, 2016, he steals the Newburg map in order to make it not look like UD: Newark. *On April 6, Newburg was looking destroyed by Jakethegamer144; he started arguing at DrivingGuy4402 threatening to report him for not taking down Newburg on someone's friend wall. The destroyed version has a message reading NEWBURG IS NO LONGER PROPERTY OF THE EDU OR DRIVINGGUY4402. NOW OWNED BY A DU AND JAKETHEGAMER144. The teams are replaced by "NO LONGER OWNED BY THE EDU, is master race Do not restore this it kill just keep... EDU is for noobs, Now owned by a driving universe, And Jakethegamer144, and RIP in pizzas EDU." *There are major glitches for example: The weather is not changing, the traffic lights and wrong way lights aren't working, and nothing loads up when you join, and you would also lose connection in the middle of the game. *Newburg gets destroyed again on April 27, 2016. This time it gets replaced with Noobburg, it was uncopylocked, & when it closed there was a dislike. The whole game was replaced by TR0LL0L0L0L0L0L. *Newburg gets illegally changed to UrmomsvilleXDD by LARIA1111 along with EDU hub uncopylocked. *A former EDU game on May 24, 2016 and still owned by JakeTheGamer144. Terrorist Attacks *In March 29th 1986, a bomb went off at a building near the car dealership killing 10 and injured 2 people; the perpetrators' plans was try to make the Newburg Estates fall so that thousands of people will die but the plan failed. *In September 11th, 2001, a Southwest Airlines flight was hijacked and was planned to crash into the Empire State Building at 9:55 AM just before the South Tower of the World Trade Center collapsed. However it did not work because they seized control of the plane and made it land safely at the Newburg Regional Airport. Trivia *Allen Newburg's assassination is a reference of Robert F. Kennedy's assassination. *The 1986 bombing incident is a parody of the 1993 World Trade Center bombing. *The 1994 news helicopter crash is similar to the 2007 Phoenix news helicopter crash but the 2007 one has 4 people killed while the 1994 one has no deaths. *The state name is a blend on the California and the Minnesota state name. *2016 Newburg Riots is a parody of 1992 L.A. Riots. *Jeff Sparto's 2000 police pursuit is a spoof of the November 28 1999 police pursuit that ended in San Diego with a shooting at the 805 at the 94 interchange. R.J Simpson police chase is a spoof of O.J Simpson Bronco chase.